The Kyuubi's Vessel
by Phr33k
Summary: Naruto x FemKyuubi.  What if Naruto learnt about the Kyuubi before the Forbidden Scroll incident? What if, at a very young age, Naruto had discovered the Kyuubi? Follow Naruto on his journey to greatness, with the help of the Kyuubi this time. Maybe.
1. Prologue

This is my first ever Fanfic. Pls don't flame. Constructive criticism is always welcome. This is only the prologue. Future chapters will be much longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sigh... T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

A young blonde boy, around the age of six was sneaking around in the dark. The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was currently sprouting a massive and mischievous grin on his face. Why was he prowling around the Uchiha Clan's compound at 3 am in the morning? The empty pail of orange paint he was carrying and the suspiciously bright walls of the Uchiha complex may have answered that question.

'Ha! That will teach those dumb policemen for accusing me of stealing again!' thought Naruto. He was thrilled from the success of perhaps the greatest prank he had ever pulled. He was also satisfied that the policemen who always accused him of stealing things he didn't steal would be taught a lesson.

The young and naive six year blond was so caught up in his own self glorification that he didn't notice the soft sounds of footsteps until it was almost too late. He quickly ducked behind a great oak tree and knelt down onto the soft damp grass, hoping that he wasn't spotted or heard. All was black and silent except for the quiet pitter-patter of the light drizzle. Then, the two men that Naruto had heard began talking.

"Can you believe that the Nine-Tailed Fox has been allowed to wonder around the village for so long?"

"No! You would have thought that Fugaku sama would have done something about that damn demon fox by now!"

Naruto pricked his ears up. The Nine-Tailed Fox? Were they talking about the Kyuubi no Youko? Was it wondering around the village? No! It was impossible! His hero, the Yondaime had killed the Kyuubi already.

"My son goes to the academy with the damn demon! If only the stupid Hokage didn't impose that damn rule! I could warn my son to stay away from the demon!"

"In my opinion, the old man has gone senile with old age! He should be replaced soon with someone younger. Fugaku sama should lead!"

Naruto growled under his breath. No one insulted the old _Jiji _except him! The old man had been one of the only people to respect Naruto and treat him well. He felt like rushing out and beating the man up for insulting the old man. But Naruto didn't want to get caught. He could always prank the man later anyway.

"I don't care about what the Hokage thinks. I don't care about the incompetent ANBU. But if that demon, Uzumaki Naruto DARES to lay a single hand on my son, I will kill him!"

The two men continued to talk about other trivial and unimportant topics. But Naruto lay there behind the tree, feeling extremely confused. He was not the Kyuubi. He knew that. Uzumaki Naruto was Uzumaki Naruto! He refused o accept otherwise. However, for some reason the men he had overheard seemed to think otherwise. Oh! Naruto arrived to a conclusion. These men were crazy! Or just plain dumb.

Naruto smiled to himself and nodded. That HAD to be it. But… what if he was wrong? Naruto frowned. All those beatings and looks of hatred suddenly made sense. What if he really was the Kyuubi? Naruto's imagination went into overdrive. He could be the reincarnation of the Kyuubi, destined to be great and powerful. He could have lost his memories and transformed into a human. Either way, if he really was the Kyuubi, he would be super strong, and could easily be the Hokage! If only he knew how wrong he was.

'Yosh!' Naruto thought. He stood up from his hiding place. The men had long since walked away. The determined six year old shouted to the skies "I WILL REGAIN MY KYUUBI POWERS AND BECOME THE STRONGEST HOKAGE THERE EVER WAS DATTEBAYO!"

Dawn came, and golden beams of sunshine illuminated the fox-like grin on the excited boy's face. Then, a loud yawn came from within the compound. Naruto ran like the wind, striving to be as far away from the house as quickly as possible. A minute later the enraged cries of the Uchiha clan could be heard all over Konoha, and Uzumaki Naruto allowed himself to forget about the Kyuubi and basked himself in the glory of sweet, sweet victory.


	2. First Encounter

My second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead as he frowned in a meditative posture, deep in thought. He was seated on the floor of his sweltering and dusty apartment. He was trying to locate any trace of the Kyuubi within himself, and had been focused on this task… for the past 12 seconds.<p>

"ARGH! I CAN'T DO THIS BORING THING!" an irate Naruto screamed. "Why did I start meditating anyway? Trying to find a demon's chakra? So that I can be super strong? THIS CLEARLY ISN'T WORKING! If I'm the Kyuubi I shouldn't have to meditate anyway!" Naruto's stomach growled. Hmm… Now that he thought about it, he was pretty hungry. Maybe becoming super powerful through the Kyuubi would be easier once he was full. A now happy Naruto leaped from the dusty floor and rushed out of his apartment, intent on rushing to Ichiraku's Ramen to eat a couple of bowls of his favorite food.

* * *

><p>45 Minutes Later…<p>

"Thanks for treating me to ramen Iruka sensei! I always knew you were awesome dattebayo!" Naruto beamed at his favorite sensei. "Ayame nee chan, Teuchi oji san, 2 more bowls of Miso Ramen please!"

Iruka sobbed as he took out his wallet. Once upon a time, that wallet was full and fat. Now, it was starved and sullen. Iruka shook out the last 4 coins he had and unwillingly dropped it on Teuchi's outstretched hand.

Naruto had found Iruka at Ichiraku's Ramen, and had cheerfully greeted him. Iruka, having never treated Naruto to ramen before then had offered to treat him to ramen, in order to get closer to his endearing pupil. It was a mistake Iruka would never forget.

Two scrumptious bowls of pure mouth-watering goodness was put in front of the hungry beast that was Naruto. They were gone in a flash. Iruka could not help but to be amazed, and to wonder where the food all went.

Iruka, in a voice that was a mixture of hopeful, pleading and desperate said, "Naruto, don't you think you have had enough ramen? I'm sure you are full by now."

The ever ignorant Naruto patted his stomach. "I guess I am pretty full sensei…" Iruka sighed with relief. "But I still have space for one last ramen! Ayame nee chan, give me one last bowl of Tonkotsu Ramen please!"

A look of overwhelming grief and despair overcame Iruka's face before Teuchi took pity on him and cried out "The last bowl of ramen is on the house Naruto!"

Iruka thankfully looked at Teuchi, and Teuchi simply waved his hand in a gesture that said don't mention it.

"Thanks Teuchi oji san!" the young blonde shouted, as he gleefully began to slurp up his ramen.

Ayame and Teuchi both laughed, and Ayame kindly said, "Anything for our favorite customer." Naruto beamed, and finished up his ramen, before leaping off his seat.

"Bye Ayame nee chan! Bye Teuchi oji san! Thanks for the ramen Iruka sensei!" An elated Naruto ran off, eager to resume his training.

Naruto had not gone home, and had instead opted to go to one of the deserted training grounds. The training ground took the form of a circular plain covered with lush green grass. A few wooden training posts were lodged in the ground and tall trees surrounded the entire area. Naruto was content with the place he had decided to train in, and once again seated himself on the ground.

Meeting Iruka sensei had reminded Naruto of leaf exercise meant for chakra control. Hence the leaf that Naruto had decided to put on his forehead. Maybe it would help him discover the power of the Kyuubi. He didn't know. So, once again Naruto fell into a meditative position.

Naruto was enlightened. He felt the rush of his powerful chakra flowing throughout his body. He felt at peace. Naruto followed his chakra throughout his body and allowed the powerful torrents of his chakra to envelope him and to overpower his senses. The six year old was enthralled by the chakra within him and began to delve deeper into the feeling the chakra gave him. He remained there in that state for what seemed like hours and years, learning and getting to understand the feel of his chakra. It was then that he sensed a strange alien sensation emanating from a part deep within him. It felt like chakra. Yet it was not his own. It felt more ancient, more malicious, and much _MORE_ than his chakra. Curious, the blonde reached out to the strange power…

* * *

><p>Unknown to Naruto, numerous changes to his body were taking place. His eyes became red. His pupils narrowed into slits. The whisker marks on his face broadened and deepened. A red cloak of menacing chakra formed around him. The leaf on his forehead shriveled up and turned to dust. The bubbly form of a tail slowly emerged from his back. This 'Naruto' roared and lashed out with his power. Instantly, a small crater formed around him and the creature that was once Naruto charged forward with blazing speed, intent on destroying all life he found.<p>

* * *

><p>The Third Hokage gasped as he felt a familiar evil chakra source a few miles away. It couldn't be! The old veteran glanced into his all seeing crystal ball and saw Naruto enshrouded in the Kyuubi's chakra. As he watched, the Kyuubi- Naruto slowly gained a second tail.<p>

"Tenzo!"

"Hai, Hokage sama!" Seemingly from nowhere, a man of average stature wearing an animalistic mask appeared before him.

"I want you to capture Uzumaki Naruto and restrain him before he harms anybody! Bring Kakashi along with you and ensure he isn't late. Once you have successfully captured Naruto, do not harm him. Wait until he regains control of himself, then bring him to me. If he does not go back to normal… Lock him up and bring him to me. It should be an easy task with your powers Tenzo. Go now! Be quick!"

* * *

><p>In Naruto's Mindscape<p>

'Where… is this place?' Naruto wondered. It was a dark and gloomy place, a tunnel filled with cold and murky water. It resembled a sewer. Luckily, it didn't smell like one. Naruto moved forward, sensing some of that strange chakra he had noticed a while ago. Slowly, he pushed onwards, seeking what lay ahead.

Kyuubi's POV

Anger. White hot rage. That was all the Kyuubi had felt during the first few years of her imprisonment. She was the Queen of all Bijuu, a proud and sentient being. She should NEVER have been caged up like this! NEVER! How dare the Fourth Hokage do this to her! How DARE he! This black watery prison was no place for her to reside. She wanted the sunshine, the fresh air, the freedom she previously had.

But that was not what bothered her the most. She could understand why the Yondaime would seal her. She had after all been destroying his precious home village. She could understand, even if she couldn't forgive. The thing that wounded her pride the most was that she was controlled by a mere mortal man. Being forced to rampage and act like an uncontrollable beast. The Queen of all Bijuu, treated like a mere pawn! That was the fact that left her in smoldering fury. She had sworn to get her revenge. She had waited for an opportunity to present itself. Any opportunity was welcome. And finally, after years of imprisonment the opportunity she had always been waiting for had come.

"Boy! Why have you tried to access my power! Why are you trying to steal what isn't yours?" The Kyuubi bared her fangs at the young child that had approached her. He looked terrified.

"Kyuu… Kyuu… Kyuubi…", he stammered.

The Kyuubi sighed… Perhaps it would be a good idea to present herself in a way that made her seem more approachable. So she shifted and transformed into a stunning beauty that seemed 18 years of age. She had long and silky red hair that went all the way down to her hips. She possessed a coy look and an hourglass figure, which had been the object of jealousy amongst many women. And the object of lust amongst many men. This form would make the young boy more susceptible to her wishes.

Naruto lifted a trembling finger that pointed at the great demon queen.

"Are you the Kyuubi? Really really the Kyuubi? I mean you looked like a giant fox, until now. Now you look like a pretty onee san" He inquired

The great Kyuubi no Youko rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm the Kyuubi you moron! Who else would I be? I was unjustly sealed into you at birth. Now, take off the seal! Release me!"

Naruto, who was completely ignoring the melodramatic situation, proceeded to voice in a disappointed tone. "Damn… I'm not the Kyuubi… I can't destroy mountains and create tsunamis with a flick of a tail. DAMMIT! All this hard work was for nothing!"

The great Kyuubi no Youko sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>The young Naruto in his two- tailed form proved to be no match for the combined might of Kakashi and Tenzo. This Naruto had surrendered to his primal instincts. A few basic bunshin, a couple of kawarimis were more than enough to take him down.<p>

Kakashi winced as a log he substituted with was turned to a pile of wooden splinters as Naruto swiped at it.

"Thank you for saving me once again log… I am not worthy. I am sorry for your demise and will recompense later." He turned a hateful glare to Naruto. "I swear you will pay for that!"

Naruto's only response was to roar in anger and charge at Kakashi once more. He then leaped away with inhumane speed as a large wooden pillar emerged where he used to be.

"Careful Kakashi! Don't allow your anger at the destruction of the log consume you! I am angry too, but we must contain Naruto. It's the Kyuubi doing this, not Naruto!" Tenzo cried.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I lost control of myself." Kakashi struggled to say the next part. "Containing Naruto is… more important than the log right now…"

And so the two elite Shinobi continued their dance with death with the young Kyuubi vessel.

* * *

><p>"Enough of this nonsense! Release me now foolish human!" The Kyuubi roared.<p>

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi. "Didn't you kill a lot of people though?" Naruto's eyes hardened. "I won't release you if you plan to destroy my village. You may not care about it, but Konoha is my home! I won't allow you to endanger it!"

The Kyuubi narrowed her eyes. "I did not intentionally kill people. Nor did I destroy your village on purpose. I was unwillingly controlled by the actions of a madman. Of course you don't believe me but I shall earn your trust.

"I believe you!"

"I expected as much… Wait huh? What did you say?"

"I said I believe in you! I hate people who judge others before getting to know them, and you seem pretty nice to me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Once again, the great Kyuubi no Youko sweat dropped. Nice? When exactly did I treat this little mortal nicely? What she didn't understand was that Naruto, having grown up hated by the villagers, took anyone who didn't give him a hateful glare as nice. He was also a naïve, idiotic six year old kid. What else should she expect?

"If you believe in me then take off the seal that binds me to your body!"

"Ok."

The Kyuubi watched, dumbfounded, as the young blond slowly walked over to the seal and slowly began to peel it off. Her eyes gleamed. She could hardly believe that this was going to be so easy. She was almost sorry that releasing the seal would cause the young blonde to die, but immediately decided that her freedom was more important than the life of her jailor, no matter how nice or young he was.

* * *

><p>Outside Naruto's mindscape…<p>

The two-tailed Naruto was trapped and restrained by an entwining piece of wood created by Tanzo. Naruto roared with anger.

Kakashi turned to his teammate. "What now?"

"We wait. Either Naruto calms down and goes back to normal or he doesn't. Either way we are supposed to bring him before the Hokage sooner or later."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance. Naruto roared again. Kakashi and Tenzo both ignored him. Then, he grew a third tail. The wood surrounding Naruto began to crack. Alarmed, both Kakashi and Tenzo simultaneously leaped backwards. Tenzo flashed through a couple more hand seals and soon Naruto was completely hidden from sight by a dome of wood.

"Let's hope that keeps him back" Kakashi said.

The dome of wood exploded, and out came a no longer recognizable Naruto. The chakra that shrouded him was a deep blood-red. Skeletal bones of a fox encased him like armor. But what worried Tenzo and Kakashi the most were the eight majestic tails sprouting from his back.

"This is bad." Kakashi muttered whilst raising his hand to his face, preparing to reveal his infamous sharingan. In a flash, the mini Kyuubi was next to him. Kakashi never saw it coming. The monster hesitated for a brief moment, before flicking its finger at Kakashi. The silver haired Jonin was sent flying through the forest with an unparalleled force. Tenzo, being right next to Kakashi, was also sent flying by the air pressure the flick of Naruto's finger created. Tenzo's last thought before his world went dark was 'Impossible…'

* * *

><p>Naruto had almost completely torn the seal off the bars of Kyuubi's prison when a warm hand was put on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned around and was brought face to face with a very familiar… face. It should be familiar. He saw it everyday on the mountainside near Konoha. The Yondaime was looking straight at him. And he did not look happy.<p> 


	3. A Contract

**AN: **I do not own Naruto... WHY DO I KEEP HAVING TO SAY THIS EVERY CHAPTER! Sob sob...

Oh and please review my story :D It makes me happy.

* * *

><p>A mess of fallen trees strewn about. A large, smoking ditch in the dirt. And a mysterious veil of the colour red. These were the first things that Kakashi noticed as he forced himself to open his eyes. As he surveyed the scene of chaos and destruction around him, he wondered what could have caused it. Then, his memories came rushing back to him. How the Kyuubi-Naruto had suddenly gained an insane boost in strength and speed. How he was soundly beaten.<p>

Kakashi forced himself to stand, and felt an intense pain all over his broken body. That pain sharpened his weary mind, and it soon became clear what the mysterious red veil he saw was. It was his own blood, over his eyes. His ribs were broken, and Kakashi thought one of his lungs was punctured.

Yet, he had a task to complete. He was the infamous Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja. He was one of the best Jonin in Konoha for a reason. Kakashi hauled himself off the ground, and slowly stood up. He raised his hand to his headband, lifting it to show the red eye that he had used to copy over a thousand techniques. He would complete his mission, even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>Tenzo opened his eyes at roughly the same time Kakashi opened his. He was not as badly hurt as Kakashi, but was in a considerably worse position. The reason being the blood red Jinchuuriki staring straight at him.<p>

There was no point in moving. Absolutely none. The ridiculous display of speed the mini-Kyuubi had shown was enough proof of that. Tenzo was not in the best of shapes, and could not run at his top speed even if his life depended on it. Which it did. Yet, he leaped backwards, hoping to gain the distance required to fight and subdue the creature. It didn't work.

The Mini-Kyuubi had grabbed him by the neck with a hand surrounded by chakra that burned, blistered and tore his skin. Blood oozed from his entire neck. Still, the Jinchuuriki retained his hold on him. It seemed to be intrigued by the man he was holding. It lifted a slow claw to Tenzo's face, and dug into the right side of his cheek. Tenzo watched with a terrible mix of horror and fascination as the Jinchuuriki swung his hand/claw downwards leaving a wound that would scar the man for life. Crimson liquid splashed over the Mini Kyuubi, only to evaporate into a faint red mist. Tenzo did not scream. He had endured far worse when he was trained to withstand torture by the ANBU. The Mini Kyuubi then reached for his left eye.

* * *

><p>Naruto's Mindscape<p>

"What do you think you're doing Naruto?" The Yondaime asked gently.

"It's not what it looks like! I mean, I was going to release the Kyuubi, but she was framed! Well, not framed but controlled by some random Ninja guy! And so I have to save her because otherwise it's not fair. Being punished for something that's not your fault is not nice at all! And so…" Naruto babbled like only a six year old could, whilst frantically waving his hands about in the air.

The Kyuubi, still in her human form only growled and stared daggers at Minato. The pesky mortal who had sealed her in this horrible place had come. And he was about to prevent her release once again! This was not good. Slowly, she slunk back into the darkness. Perhaps the situation was still salvageable. She just needed a while to think

Minato only chuckled before motioning for Naruto to follow him. "Let's get away from her before having a little chat, OK Naruto?"

"Eh, why? The Kyuubi is actually a very nice person!"

"I'll explain once you get away from her." Minato smiled. "Now follow me."

Star struck, Naruto could only nod dumbly and follow his idol away from the seal that held the Kyuubi. After a few minutes of silence, the older blonde suddenly turned around and flicked a finger towards Naruto's forehead.

"Ow! Hey what was that for! Even though you're my idol, I won't forgive you for that! I will definitely surpass you one day Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted whilst rubbing his sore forehead.

"That was for your stupidity!" Minato screamed at him, pissed off that Naruto had tried to release the most powerful Bijuu without even pausing to think for a moment. "But you may call me Father, Naruto." He said, in a much kinder voice.

"Stupidity? I'm not stu… Wait… what did you say?" asked Naruto in a stupefied tone.

"I'm your father Naruto." Minato stated.

Naruto simply stared, dumbfounded for a moment before tears sprang to the eyes of six year old. He ran towards his father, whom had his arms wide open, in anticipation of a hug. And a hug he did receive, which made him overjoyed. It was the first hug his son had ever given him, what else could you expect. Then came the kick to his family jewels, which Minato was definitely NOT expecting. It hurt. Like hell.

Naruto had a triumphant look on as Minato sunk to his knees. "That was for calling me an idiot you baka Otou-san!"

Minato grinned as he stood up. "Very well done Naruto! I couldn't have done better myself." He then adopted a more serious tone. "However Naruto, I am dead. What you see here is a part of my own chakra sealed into you. I don't have much time left, so listen well."

Naruto began to cry when he heard that his father did not have much time left. However, he was quieted by Minato.

"Shhhh… Naruto, I love you and I don't want to leave you but I have to. What I have to say is really important so please stop crying and listen to me Naruto." Naruto shut up. Tears however, still glistened in his eyes.

"The day the Nine-Tails came to Konoha, a mad man infiltrated Konoha. I am unsure of his identity but I suspect that he is Uchiha Mandara. It is very likely that the Kyuubi told the truth when she said that she was controlled. That madman is planning something drastic. Something that will change the world. What's worse is that he is ridiculously strong." Minato sucked in a breath and looked straight at Naruto's trembling eyes. "I gave you the Kyuubi because I believe in you. You're gonna grow up to be a much better person than either me or your mother was. I have faith in you Naruto."

Naruto stared at his idol turned father, and sobbed as he clutched on tight to his father, too happy for words. Finally there was someone who believed in him. Finally there was someone who loved him. Too many people had stared at him with hate. "I will make you proud Otou-san!"

The hard eyes of the Yondaime softened, as Minato stared at his son. "I already am. About the Kyuubi though. Although she was telling the truth about being controlled, do not release her."

"Why?" Naruto inquired.

"If you release the seal on the Kyuubi, you will most likely die." Minato bluntly stated. "The Kyuubi is also not trustworthy. She may not have attacked human settlements before being controlled, but I'm sure she views us humans as something less than bugs. She does not care for you Naruto, no matter what she says." Minato smiled one last time at his son before vanishing, never to be seen by anyone ever again.

* * *

><p>Tenzo was certain that he was dead. He would end up as a marred plaything for the Mini-Kyuubi, suffering for hours before finally slipping into the cold abyss of death. This was why he was surprised when he felt a familiar tug on his navel, and his body was replaced by a log. He found himself surrounded by dense foliage, next to Kakashi who had the tip of his finger pressed against his lips in the universal 'be quiet' gesture. With tears welling up in his eyes, Tenzo silently thanked Kakashi, and the poor log that had saved him.<p>

The Mini-Kyuubi suddenly found himself holding a log, instead of the man he had intended to torture. It let loose a primal roar and scoured around the area, sniffing to locate his prey. After a few seconds, he stretched out a paw that extended to a ridiculous length into the tree his prey was hiding. However, the Mini-Kyuubi was to be confused by the faint puff of smoke his prey had transformed into. With a snarl, he resumed his search

In a nearby bush, Kakashi was getting worried. In an instant, the Jinchuuriki had detected one of his five shadow clone decoys. Poof! And yet another one was gone. It would only be a matter of time before he was found. Both he and Tenzo were in no shape to fight. He could only pray for a miracle to occur…

* * *

><p>"Hey! Kyuubi-chan!" Naruto yelled out energetically.<p>

Immediately, Kyuubi, still in a humanoid form appeared before the bars to the seal. A tick mark appeared on the Kyuubi's head. "Just what did you call me you impudent whelp? I am the Queen of all Bijuu! I am the Crimson Beast! The Destroyer of Worlds! The Lord of Sin! How DARE you address me as Kyuubi-chan!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, not quite sure as to where the conversation was going. "Would Kyuu-chan be better?"

"NO!" The Kyuubi sighed "I give up. Call me whatever you like."

"Then I'll call you Akane-chan!" The young boy shouted.

"Huh? Akane?"

"I mean, it would be sad if you were called Nine Tails all the time right? And you don't really have another name that I know. So I'll just name you Akane-chan!" The blonde boy nodded, feeling proud of his new name for the Kyuubi.

The great demon was silent. She never had a name other than the Kyuubi. There were several other glorified titles that other demons and Shinobi had given her, but never a name. A name was something new to her, and it touched her that this child had given her a name. Her heart felt warm, and a tinge of red touched her cheeks. What was this unknown feeling? Nevermind. It was not important. She changed the topic.

"You didn't call me out here to discuss my name right? What do you want? Are you going to free me from this prison?"

Naruto shook his head. "I can't take off the seal. My dad told me that I would die if I did."

"Then what did you come for?" Akane growled.

"I came to make you two promises." Akane was intrigued. What was Naruto intending to do? "I promise that the Madman who controlled you will see justice! I'll get strong, so strong that I will easily beat him up! I also promise that the second I find a way to release you from the seal without killing myself, I will release you! That's the promise of a lifetime Dattebayo!"

The Kyuubi sighed. These were the promises of an innocent child, one who had no idea that those promises were most likely impossible for him. Yet there was just something about him that made her want to trust in him, and lend him his strength. She smirked.

"Then I shall make a promise as well. As long as you continue to aim for these two goals, I shall continue to lend you my advice and aid. I will do my very best to mould you into a vessel fitting of the Kyuubi, powerful enough to accomplish these tasks. This is a contract between you and I, between the Demon and the Shinobi, Naruto and Akane."

Akane and Naruto stared at each other for the longest time. Then, the six year old boy grinned and waved his hand in farewell. And Naruto was gone from his mindscape. The Kyuubi, now known as Akane simply smiled.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was prepared to die. He looked fearlessly into the eyes of the out-of-control Jinchuuriki. He had hidden Tenzo underground via the use of a Doton-Jutsu, and had lured the Mad Jinchuuriki out of the area by making a large break for it. The chase had only lasted for an instant, but Kakashi had gotten far enough to guarantee Tenzo's safety.<p>

Suddenly, the Mini-Kyuubi clutched its head, and moaned as if in pain. Kakashi stared as the number of tails he had dwindled. Eight tails became four, four tails became three, and then all the tails disappeared. The cloak of chakra that surrounded Naruto slowly faded. What remained was a fully conscious Naruto sitting on the ground with a bewildered look on his face.

"Huh? What happened?" Naruto was instantly chopped on the back of his neck by Kakashi, who was not willing to take chances. Naruto slumped to the ground, while Kakashi rejoiced at his lucky break. He picked Naruto off the ground, and ran off to recover Tenzo, as well as to bring the young boy to the Hokage.

* * *

><p>5 Minutes Later<p>

'Perhaps if I'm lucky I'll manage to persuade the nurses to get my copies of Icha Icha Paradise after I pass out at the hospital' Kakashi thought as his ribs groaned from the burden of both an unconscious Tenzo and Naruto. He gasped as a sharp pain struck his lungs as he gasped for air. 'Or maybe I should be content with just making it out of this mission alive…' he mused.

The stars shone down on poor Kakashi as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop towards the Hokage's tower. The young Jinchuuriki snored, as he was unknowingly carried towards his judge and jury.


	4. Enter Jiraiya!

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I had one review each for chapters 1 and 2. Now the amount of reviews per chapter has quadrupled to 4 for chapter 3!

Many thanks to ApexPredator, AscendedAbyss, 1Kimmy101,Wolfone10, Konoha's Emerald Dragon, and Naruto Loves FemKyuubi for reviewing! All constructive Criticism will be taken to heart! Flames will be ignored! Now to the chapter!

Wait, I'm forgetting something? What do you mean? Oh that...

Sigh... Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

HAPPY NOW!

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back against his chair. His old and wrinkled face was heavy with exhaustion. He was getting too old to be a Hokage, and he wanted someone strong and young to take over his position. As he thought these wistful thoughts, Naruto jumped on him, and started pulling on his ears. Hiruzen lifted Naruto off his shoulders and set him on his wooden desk. Naruto, noticing the weary look on the Third Hokage's face prepared to speak.<p>

"Oi! Jiji-san, you are looking tired there! You need to retire and let someone strong and young take over as Hokage! Someone like…" Naruto sucked in air and left what he thought as a dramatic pause. Hiruzen, who knew what was coming, sighed once more.

"ME!" Naruto finished. He gave his trademark grin to the tired man, who couldn't help but smile at the innocent child's face. He would do anything to protect that child who had become like a grandson to him…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

"_This is the last straw Hokage-Sama!" Uchiha Fugaku was furious and had no qualms in showing it. He slammed his fist down. "Even now, you would still protect the Kyuubi no Youko!"_

"_We agree with the Uchiha, Sandaime-sama!" The Civilian Representatives were adamant. "The demon has to be killed!"_

"_Hokage-sama. Logically, Naruto must either be killed, confined or banished. Before, the Kyuubi showed no signs of awakening. Now, Naruto has been possessed by the Kyuubi. He took out two of the best Ninja in the village in a few minutes. Easily. This is not something we can ignore." Shikaku Nara spoke not out of hate or bias, but with logic and loyalty to the village. He truly believed that Naruto was a threat to the village now. This made it all the more difficult for the Hokage to fight for Naruto. What made it worse was that even he, the Third Hokage, thought Naruto might pose some threat to the village. However, he had promised Minato he would take care of Naruto._

_It was a unanimous decision amongst the members of the council. Clans such as the Nara, Aburame, and the Yamanaka who had previously stood behind Naruto were now siding against him. The Hokage understood. These people did not blame or hate Naruto, but were forced to acknowledge that he was a threat to their village. However, Hiruzen had one last card to play before he was forced to kill, banish or imprison the tiny Jinchuuriki._

"_NO! We will not kill Naruto!" Words of protest began to rise up before the Hokage raised his killing intent to high and dangerous levels. Although he was old, he was still a Kage. Silence immediately reigned. "Instead, I have called back a great seals master. His skill can be compared only to the great Yondaime himself. Jiraiya of the Sannin! He will tighten the seal that seals the Kyuubi. He can do it! Trust in him."_

_Danzo had been quiet the entire meeting. Only then did he speak. "What if he cannot?"_

_Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. Danzo was plotting something. He would find out what later. "Then… We will discuss the matter once again."_

_The Sandaime rose and slowly strode out of the room. Although he felt as if he carried the world on his shoulders, he did not show it._

* * *

><p>"Jiji! I wanna go home now. I have lots of important ninja training to do!" Naruto was eager to get back home and train with the Kyuubi. After all, promising to make him strong meant that she would train him right?<p>

Hiruzen smiled. "Ok Naruto, let's get you home. But you shouldn't train this late at night though. Go home and get some rest first." All signs of daylight was already gone. Darkness ran rampant outside. "Let me walk you back."

"Sure Jiji! Thanks!" Naruto was his usual energetic and cheerful self, seemingly oblivious to the destruction he caused that day.

Hiruzen, wanting to extract as much information out of Naruto as he could began to ask, "Naruto do you remember what happened this evening? Want to tell me about it?" He wasn't worried about the wanting to tell part. To be slightly honest, he sometimes wished Naruto would shut his mouth. No matter how much he loved Naruto, Naruto was a bit too talkative.

"Yeah!" Naruto was about to speak more when a voice of alarm suddenly appeared in his head.

'_Naruto! Do not tell anybody anything about me!' _Akane (formerly the Kyuubi no Youko) warned.

'_You can speak to me in my mind? That's great!'_ Naruto was amazed by this newfound power.

'_Naruto! Just don't tell anyone about me! Ok?'_ Akane was desperate. She needed her dumb vessel to just listen to her.

'_Why?'_ Naruto asked.

'_Just do it! I'll explain later!'_ Telling anybody about her would likely restrict Naruto, which would restrict her. This would make it even more difficult to get Naruto to release her or to kill the man in the spiral mask she hated so much.

'_Ok… I trust you!'_ Akane was relieved beyond measure. Something of an opposite effect was occurring to the Hokage though. After seeing Naruto stop halfway through his sentence, something that was NEVER done, and seeing him keep quiet for more than ten seconds was worrying.

"Naruto, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yeah! I was just umm… thinking a little! That's right!" The Hokage was sceptical as Naruto tried to change the topic. "Jiji! I had a dream where the Yondaime spoke to me! He said that I was his son! Is that true?"

The old man froze. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded his head and prepared himself for the onslaught of 'why didn't you tell me?'s or perhaps bad words. How did Naruto get such a dream? Was it fate? Or was the Kyuubi trying to place small seeds of doubt in the child by revealing the secrets that were kept from him?

"That's so cool! I really am the son of the Fourth Hokage!"

The third Hokage sweat dropped. Perhaps the minds of six year olds were simpler than he thought. Naruto had not thought to blame him yet. That was… good to know. He had a tough day, and didn't need anything to make it worse.

* * *

><p>To any casual onlooker, Naruto looked like any regular boy, sleeping in his bed. While he WAS sleeping, Naruto would insist that he was training in his sleep. Which wouldn't be a lie.<p>

Akane was once again surprised by the trust her container held in her when he didn't hesitate to step into her cage when instructed to do so. Of course, this didn't make her hold back against the now black, blue, and very terrified Naruto.

Naruto shrieked, "I thought you were supposed to train me, not beat the crap out of me Akane-chan!" He tried and failed to dodge a powerful roundhouse kick by Akane, and was sent flying several meters backwards.

Akane's eyes gleamed. "This IS training Naruto. I have never needed to learn any human taijutsu forms in my many years of existence. Nor have I learnt any nin or genjutsu. Why should I have? I am, after all, the most powerful Bijuu. So, how would I train you? By fighting an opponent many times stronger and faster than you over and over again, you will learn how to fight. You may even create a brand new taijutsu style if I beat you up *cough* I mean train you enough." It also didn't hurt that this was a nice way to remove any misplaced aggression from being cooped up in the seal for such a long time. Naruto didn't need to know that of course.

Akane pounced. Naruto screamed like a girl, turned around, and ran for dear life. He failed miserably.

"It's convenient because as long as you don't die here, any injuries you receive in your mindscape will not appear on your real body. This means that I can tortu *cough* _train_ you as much as I *cough* _we_ like." Akane laughed and slammed poor Naruto against a wall.

"Fight me! Don't run!"

Naruto screamed again. Why did he accept training from this crazy lady anyway? Right now, he had no idea.

* * *

><p>Six months passed in this manner. Every night, Akane would fight Naruto, and Naruto would wake up more often than not yelling and drenched in sweat. Then, Akane would force him to lift weights and run around Konoha a couple of times, and then go to the academy.<p>

At the academy, all the teachers except for Iruka-sensei hated him. Still, he could talk to Akane whenever he was bored so it was still ok. He even learnt about the Henge, and more importantly the Kawarimi no Jutsu and about the glory of the log. Akane said that the stances Mizuki-sensei were teaching him were complete crap, and that he was a biased pig. Exactly what the word 'biased' meant Naruto didn't know. He did, however know the meaning of 'crap', and immediately strove to forget all the stances Mizuki ever taught him.

The kids there were like all the kids he ever met. Most of them ignored him, or gave him glares. There was one particular teme who kept calling him dobe. Uchiha Sasuke he was called. He also had a fan club who insulted Naruto on a regular basis. Only one person did not ignore or insult him. And that was probably because she had the biggest stuttering problem Naruto had ever seen. He honestly felt sorry for the blue haired girl with blank eyes. She couldn't even give Naruto her name properly. For some reason though, Akane disliked her. Akane didn't know why she hated the blue haired girl though. Naruto simply chalked it up to being girl-stuff or hate at first sight.

In these six months, Naruto felt like he was becoming much stronger than he ever was before. He had two jutsu under his belt now (Kawarimi and Henge)and was beginning to get better at taijutsu. His working-out regime was also beginning to show results. Naruto wasn't the fastest or strongest ninja, but those traits were slowly improving. All in all, Naruto felt like he deserved a small break.

Akane had tried, in vain, to dissuade Naruto from eating 20 bowls of Ramen. She had tried to get him to train some more, but Naruto had ignored her. Once again, she tried to reason with him.

'_Naruto, you need to train more. You've had twenty bowls of Ramen already. Isn't that enough?'_

Naruto was as stubborn as a mule. He refused to give way. _'Akane-chan, I haven't had a good night's sleep for four months! I have never skipped training before and your training is as tough as hell! Today, I get a day off from the Academy! Please Akane-chan? Pretty please?'_

Akane believed with all her heart that Naruto was far too cute for his own good. She struggled against the doe eyes he was making, but the cute tone of voice (of mind? Not really sure what to call it) shredded through what was left of her resistance like paper. Perhaps he did work hard enough to warrant a small break…

_'Fine…'_ Naruto was overjoyed. He leapt for joy and immediately rushed off to the nearest Onsen, where he planned to soak and relax in the water.

* * *

><p>1 Hour later<p>

Naruto stepped out of the Onsen with a peaceful look on his face. The Onsen had indeed done wonders for him. Six months of fatigue were washed away, and Naruto had already begun plans for his latest jutsu, which he planned on calling the 'Oiroke no Jutsu'. It was a wonderful jutsu that had the potential to defeat even the strongest of S-Class ninja.

As Naruto contemplated the three measurements for his newest jutsu, he heard a suspicious giggle coming from the bushes outside the women's side of the Onsen. Curious, Naruto leapt towards the noise.

An old man with white and spiky hair was there. He was looking through binoculars that were pointed right towards the naked women whilst madly scribbling in a notebook.

"Gold! This stuff is pure gold!" Jiraiya of the Sannin giggled once more.

"Jiji! What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya leapt about ten feet in the air, before turning around, sighing in relief, grabbing, and holding a hand against Naruto's mouth.

"Mmmmph! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!" Naruto struggled with all his might and managed to punch the old man in the face. Jiraiya simply shrugged it off.

"Gaki! I don't have time for you now! Go away and don't make a single sound! Don't you see I'm in the middle of very important research?"

Inside of Naruto, Akane was boiling with fury.

'_Naruto?'_ She called sweetly.

'_Yes?'_ Naruto shivered with fear. Akane sounded very scary.

'_Thrash the old bastard for me ok?' _Akane answered in that same sickly sweet tone.

'_Yes master…'_ Naruto was thankful for avoiding Akane's wrath. Using aa burst of strength, Naruto broke free of Jiraiya's grasp.

"Jiji! Stop spying on girls you pervert!" Naruto bellowed in Jiraiya's ear.

Jiraiya stood up and turned around. "I am not a pervert! I am a super pervert!" Hearing this, Naruto and Akane both sweat dropped.

"You are obviously a poor misguided fool, who knows nothing about life." Jiraiya continued. At this Akane nodded whilst Naruto protested

"Hey!"

Ignoring Naruto, Jiraiya went on. "Do you not know who I am? Well, I will educate you!" At this, Jiraiya went through a few handseals, and slammed his palms on the ground. Thick smoke billowed, and when it disappeared, Jiraiya could be seen hopping around in a ridiculous pose on top of a giant toad's head. It was perhaps the silliest sight Naruto had seen in his life. Akane had seen worse, but this came very close. "I am one of the three legendary Sannin, a great man who makes the ladies drop to their knees! I have defeated many fearsome enemies, and I have trained under the great toads! I am the Gallant Toad Sage, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya had done this with his eyes closed, and his arms folded in a very arrogant posture. As he opened his eyes the Gaki was nowhere to be found.

"Once again, the great and awesome Jiraiya has scared off his opposition! What a handsome and terrifying man he is!" Then, he noticed the swarm of angry women surrounding him, who had been alerted to his presence by his very flashy and loud introduction.

Jiraiya quickly raised his hands up. "This is all a misunderstanding! Please don't kill me!" Jiraiya wasn't killed, but his cries of pain were heard throughout Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Learning the Glory of the Log<strong>

Iruka sucked in a deep breath. This lesson was one of the biggest reasons why he became a teacher. Teaching the youngest generation about the glory of the log was a task he took very seriously.

"Sensei! What are you going to teach us today?" Once again, Naruto was running his mouth off in the middle of class. Iruka couldn't have that today.

"Naruto, be quiet! This is perhaps the most important lesson you will ever learn at the Academy! Your ninja careers depend on this!" At this, all the students seemed more attentive. The noise level suddenly disappeared. Even Shikamaru lifted his head up for a second.

'Good' thought Iruka sensei. Soft and soothing music began to play, and Iruka began speaking in a slow and gentle manner, enunciating every word as clearly as possible. This was how the matters regarding the log was taught. It was how his teacher had taught Iruka, and how his teacher's teacher had taught Iruka. All of the students, even Naruto was entranced.

Akane, who was paying attention to the lecture within Naruto sweat dropped. 'Isn't this brainwashing?' she thought. "Nah… a school wouldn't brainwash it's students…'. Soon Akane was also lost in the world of the Log. A world of endless possibilities…

Iruka sensei ended the lecture with the awe-inspiring words "ALL HAIL THE LOG!"

His students replied with enthusiasm, "ALL HAIL THE LOG!" Iruka allowed a single tear to fall from his eyes. He had taught his students well.

* * *

><p>Please please review! It makes me happy! What do you think of my Omake, and should I continue to make more in the future?<p>

I will set up a poll. Naruto will no longer be the deadlast in class, and with the reasoning that Teams are set up based on Academmic scores, the teams will be slightly different. So vote for the team Naruto should be in!


	5. The Uchiha Massacre

AN:Ok. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

Special thanks to Yami Arashi and 1Kimmy101 for reviewing all my chapters!

Thanks to BlazingFireAngelXXX, Yautja's Blooded Pet, and Apex Predator for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But maybe I will in the future... What? A 0.0000000000000000000000001% chance of it happening is still a maybe!

* * *

><p>"SAVE ME!" These pleas of help from Naruto went unnoticed in his mindscape. A very red, furious, and slightly embarrassed Akane gave chase from behind. Although she was secretly impressed at the speed at which Naruto was displaying, nothing could save him from her righteous wrath at that moment. What had Naruto done to deserve this? Well, it all started approximately fifteen minutes ago…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ "Akane-chan! I've come up with a new and devastating jutsu! That Ero-Sennin (Pervy Sage/ Jiraiya) we met before would definitely have been defeated if I knew how to use it earlier!" Naruto was delighted. Akane was delighted as well. From what she knew of Naruto, he never lied. She was happy that he had a move that could defeat a Sannin, even if she was a little surprised. She looked forward to watching her vessel beat up that pervert._

_ "Well Naruto? Show it to me!" Akane demanded, with poorly veiled impatience. Naruto simply wagged his fingers and grinned. _

_ "Watch and learn as I devastate you with my secret and most powerful move! Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy no Jutsu)!" Akane watched with anticipation as smoke filled the area. As the smoke slowly dissipated, she felt a curious combination of fury and embarrassment._

_ A very naked woman with blond hair, whiskers, and a very sexy body stood where Naruto once was. She crawled to Akane, and in a deep and husky murmur said "I love you…"_

_ Akane was not a male. Nor was she a lesbian. She was not fooled. "What exactly is this Naruto?" She asked in a tone that Naruto had long since learned to fear._

_ "Ummm…" Naruto was unsure as to why Akane was so furious. He was only six, after all. And he was sure it would work against most of the Ninja he knew. "It's the Oiroke no Jutsu! I thought it up to defeat even the most powerful of S-Class ninja! Just gimme a chance to use it against Ero-Sennin! It will work! I've spent so much time on this Jutsu and I even studied your body to perfect it! It will definitely work Dattebayo!"_

_ At these words, Akane unleashed killing intent that would put even the Juubi to shame. "You studied my… body? My… my… body?"_

_ Naruto had thought Akane would be happy that she had helped in creating his most powerful jutsu. Apparently, this was not the case. Without another word, he turned tail and ran like hell._

* * *

><p>Walking through the busy streets of Konoha, Naruto felt sore all over from the thrashing Akane had given him. He thought that injuries from his mindscape weren't supposed to carry over into reality… But man did he <em>ache<em>!

Naruto had been released from Akane after a sound beating and a reluctant promise to never use the Oiroke no Jutsu again. After spending hours of perfecting and practicing the jutsu, Naruto was understandably quite upset.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT THAT ERO-SENNIN WITHOUT THE OIROKE NO JUTSU?" Naruto shouted these words with all the frustration he could master. The people on the street he was walking on stopped and stared at him. Some whispered, 'crazy brat' and 'what is that stupid demon plotting this time?' Naruto simply ignored them and continued to walk on until a very familiar face stepped out in front of him.

Jiraiya had been stalking Naruto for days, waiting for the perfect excuse to check on his seal. He was also extremely interested in how the son of his mentor had lived. Stalking had seemed like a perfect solution. He had even met a young fellow stalker, who helped him. Now was the perfect time. He would just pretend he accidentally bumped into Naruto.

"So, your life's goal is to defeat me now right?" Jiraiya grinned. "I am unsurprised. It is the dream of every ninja of worth to defeat me. I however, feel deeply touched by your goal. So I am going to accept you as my student!" This was a complete and utter lie. He wanted to teach Naruto because he was the son of the Fourth, and because he needed to check the seal without alerting Naruto to the giant fox in his belly.

What Jiraiya did not expect was Naruto's resounding "No."

"What? I am the Gallant Jiraiya! The handsome Toad Sage! Some would argue the most powerful and dashing ninja to exist!" Jiraiya was hurt by Naruto's immediate refusal. His pride stung.

"By coming out after I addressed you as Ero-Sennin, you admitted that you are an Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya was mortified. He fell down to the ground, stunned.

" Besides how am I supposed to defeat you if YOU teach me?" Naruto mustered up all his stubbornness as a six year old. Besides, Akane would probably kill him if he studied under that pervert.

Jiraiya gasped, and clutched at his heart. "Gaki! You will be missing the opportunity of your lifetime! I have lots of cool jutsu to teach you! Don't underestimate me! You can defeat me if you train under me… Actually you can't but you'll be close! Please?" But Naruto was already gone.

"Damn brat… Oh well, he'll come around…" Jiraiya turned around and walked away. Everyone on the street stared at the comical sight and sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>That night, Naruto was training with Akane, as per usual. Akane, still being a little miffed by Naruto's 'awesome' jutsu, was going down on him twice as hard.<p>

"Argh!" Naruto ducked down to avoid kick from Akane. Undaunted, Akane continued with a series of powerful thrusts and kicks. Naruto failed to avoid any of them, and was sent backwards into a wall.

Despite Naruto's continued helplessness before Akane, he had actually greatly improved his taijutsu. In these six months he had been trained, he had begun to create a whole new style of Taijutsu that was both strong and unpredictable. Against a malevolent being like Akane, it was completely useless. However, using this style of fighting, Naruto had already topped his class in Taijutsu. His speed of growth was astonishing.

Akane paused for a moment. She had sensed something. Her ability to sense evil and malice were currently overwhelming her other senses. Just what was going on?

Naruto, completely unaware of what Akane was sensing punched her in the face. Akane, taken by surprise, collapsed to the ground. Naruto looked at his fist in wonder, shocked that he had actually managed to hit Akane for his first time.

"Yes! I DID IT! HOORAY! I FINALLY HIT HER!"

Akane was not pleased. It was, however, her own fault for getting distracted, so she refrained from punishing Naruto. For now anyway…

Naruto felt a shiver down his spine. Why was he feeling a sense of impending doom and gloom? Akane distracted him from his thoughts.

"Naruto, I sense a great source of evil and malice nearby. It shouldn't distract you from training, but be careful when you wake up." Akane was worried for Naruto. He would likely stand no chance against whoever was displaying such negative feelings.

Naruto was impressed. "You can sense bad emotions? Really? If I train can I do it too?"

Akane was used to his antics. "Yes Naruto. Any Jinchuuriki with my cooperation and chakra would be able to sense ill intent and evil. Anyways the source of evil is probably really strong. It's coming from the Uchiha residence. It may be gone by tomorrow, or it may not. Anyway, avoid…"

"As the future Hokage it is my duty to investigate this matter! I shall go to the Uchiha Clan and stop this evil!"

"No Naruto! That's a horrible-"

Naruto opened his eyes. His first adventure! He giggled. Now he could show off in front of Akane, and show that he was now super strong! He would receive so many praises from her! And Naruto really liked it when someone praised him. Especially if it was from one of his precious people. So little people praised him…

_'Naruto! Don't you dare go over there! I'll kill-'_ Naruto tuned out Akane's screeching and leapt to the nearest building.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in the middle of the worst night of his life. Around him, bodies of his family and clan lay strewn amongst the ground. All were slain by his beloved big brother. Tears were in his eyes, as he stared in disbelief and hatred at his brother, Uchiha Itachi.<p>

"Run… Run… Cling to life. Then when you have the same "eyes" I do, come to me." Itachi left.

"Wait!" Sasuke would not allow his brother to simply leave after what he had done. He could not. He picked up a few stray Kunai from the battle and jumped after Itachi. Sasuke aimed and threw. Itachi turned.

Clang! Itachi picked up his headband, which had fallen to the ground. Sasuke thought he saw his brother crying, but collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Now that Sasuke was unconscious, Itachi finally allowed his sorrowful tears to fall. Like rain, salty tears fell to the ground. For a few minutes, Itachi stood there, unable to move. His burden was a crushing weight that would strip any normal man of his sanity. Itachi was no normal man. Slowly, he begun to move towards his partner in crime, Uchiha Madara.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt bile rise to his throat. This was way more than any six year old could handle. Pools of blood were everywhere. A mutilated arm was nailed to a nearby wall by numerous kunai. A dead mother, clutching her bloody baby in her stone cold arms. Naruto felt sick. He had to stop whoever was doing this!<p>

Akane, however, was unaffected by the sight she saw. Much worse had happened before, and she had seen and lived through quite a few wars. She was however, desperate for Naruto to get out of there.

_'Naruto! The Uchiha clan are no pushovers! The hate I felt belonged to only one person! He has to be extremely strong in order to defeat them all! Naruto! Listen to me!' _Akane was slightly wrong. The Uchiha clan was not defeated by one person, but by two. She did not feel Itachi simply because he bore no hate or malice towards them.

Naruto ignored the pleas of his tenant and rushed onwards. He reached upon Akane's chakra. Afraid for the life of her vessel, Akane gave Naruto what he wanted. Slowly, Naruto began to change. Chakra shrouded him, and gave him a bright and golden glow. Markings and seals appeared on Naruto, and he grew a pair of tiny horns. Never before had Naruto felt so strong, so _alive_. Despite the severity of the situation, Naruto laughed.

* * *

><p>Itachi stood face to face with the man known as Uchiha Madara. Madara nodded. He had slain everyone Itachi had missed. Itachi's mission was finally over. Finally, finally over. Suddenly, both Itachi and Madara tensed up as one. They had sensed a huge and powerful chakra signature heading towards them.<p>

Naruto could feel the hatred coming from the man with the spiral mask, but not from the raven-haired teen who was facing him. His newfound ability to sense malice was not the only thing Naruto had gained. His other senses were heightened as well. Seeing the damp eyes that Itachi had, Naruto could only assume that Itachi was a survivor fighting the evil man who had slaughtered his family. How wrong he was.

In a yellow flash, Naruto was between Madara and Itachi. He glared at Madara, trying to intimidate him with his now extremely high levels of chakra.

Inside Naruto, Akane had lost it. She had lost herself in thoughts of vengeance, and her fury made her see everything in a red haze. This was the man who had controlled her. This was the man she had sworn to kill! She screamed her rage, and poured even more chakra into Naruto. 'Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!'

Naruto was a beacon of power. The ground below him cracked, his yellow glow became impossibly bright, and he appeared right next to Madara at speeds impossible for even the Sharingan to follow. Naruto was still a kid though, who knew almost no techniques, and Madara was currently intangible. Naruto's punch hit absolutely nothing. Itachi, who was not recognised as an enemy, simply trapped Naruto in a Genjutsu.

Naruto was snoring before he hit the ground.

Madara laughed. "Not only have I had my revenge against the Uchiha, but I have also received a Jinchuuriki today! Itachi, you have truly outdone yourself."

Itachi frowned. "You promised not to touch anyone from Konoha if you got your revenge against the Uchiha clan. Leave the Jinchuuriki alone!"

"I need the Jinchuuriki for my pla-" Madara abruptly initiated the battle in between his sentence with a thrown kunai, hoping to take Itachi by surprise. It didn't work. 'Itachi' disappeared into a burst of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin" Madara muttered, before the raven haired youth attempted to stab Madara in the back. Madara was still intangible though, and he swiftly turned around and attempted to throw Itachi to the ground.

This Itachi dissolved into a flock of ravens. Madara was momentarily blinded by the flock of ravens surrounding him before he felt a excruciating pain that he had never experienced before. The black flames of Amaterasu coursed over Madara's body, as one of the ravens turned into Itachi. Itachi's eye bled, as it always did after the use of Amaterasu.

Itachi was about to deactivate the Sharingan, thinking that the fight was over before the flames of Amaterasu were extinguished. Itachi's eyes widened. The flames of Amaterasu were impossible to put out! What had Madara done?

Madara charged at Itachi. Itachi leapt backwards. The second Madara touched him, the match would be over. He was no fool. Itachi rapidly fired off hand seals. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A large, glowing fireball was sent, not towards Madara, but into the sky.

"No matter how strong you are Madara, you cannot hope to defeat me before curious ANBU come running here." Itachi spoke with cool assurance whilst standing over Naruto's body. "It would be bad for the both of us if we were to be spotted here."

Madara stayed silent before slowly turning around and melting into the shadows. Itachi took one last look at the city he loved before leaving, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up. No one was there. His enemy had defeated him in an instant. All the chakra in the world had done nothing against the man in the spiral mask. He didn't even see HOW he was defeated! It was humiliating. The raven-haired man was also nowhere in sight. Naruto hoped he was still alive. It was improbable though… Hurriedly, Naruto stood up, and left the area. He didn't want to be caught in the area and be accused of the massacre after all.<p>

Akane was snarling in rage. She was angry that Naruto had disobeyed her. She was angry that the spiral masked man had escaped from her grasp once again.

'_Akane-chan? I'm sorry… I should have listened to you. I was an idiot. You can punish me however you like… I won't complain.'_ Naruto was repentant. He regretted not listening to Akane. He was completely useless in face of that ninja. He wanted to change that.

Akane slowly regained control of herself. At least her vessel had learned something from this experience. And she was more relieved for his safety than she ever thought possible.

'_You should have listened to me.'_ Naruto's face fell. _'But I lost control of myself back then as well. We are both at fault. Our contract still holds. You shall destroy that man for me and free me, and I will make you as strong as I possibly can. And to do that, you must be alive. Thank you for surviving.'_

Naruto's face brightened at her words.

'_Don't think I've forgiven you yet though! To make up for your wrongdoings, I will have you…'_

'_Yeah, yeah'_ Thankful that Akane had (sort of) forgiven him, Naruto strolled back home.

* * *

><p>Three Days Later<p>

Naruto had prostrated himself before Jiraiya's feet. Jiraiya looked at him solemnly.

"It's not as if I object to training you, but why the sudden change of heart?" Jiraiya was indeed slightly curious as to why Naruto suddenly charged out of nowhere and begged him to train him, and could not help but to ask.

"I am not strong enough as I am now. My training is also not good enough. I must get stronger to keep my promises and to achieve my goals! It is my Ninja Way!" Naruto's eyes shone with determination.

Jiraiya broke into a smile. It seemed like Naruto had learnt something worth knowing. "I accept you as my disciple Naruto. So, will you call me sensei from now on?"

"Ok Ero-Sennin"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Stalkers United!<strong>

Hyuuga Hinata was fuming at a white-haired old man. Why? Because he was taking up her favourite hiding place! At the exact corner of the exact rooftop Jiraiya was currently occupying, one could have a perfect view of Uzumaki Naruto stuffing his guts out with Ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen! Jiraiya, oblivious to Hinata's rage continued to watch Naruto to learn more about his godson.

Jiraiya glared at the young blue haired girl who had the perfect view of Naruto training in his apartment. He was the one who planned on making Naruto his apprentice! Why should she get the good hiding spot? But why was she stalking his apprentice anyway? Perverse thoughts came to mind as he giggled. This may make for good writing material…

The Next Day…

Hinata was gaping at the nice old man who had given her all these Naruto pictures. She was amazed she didn't think of cameras before! Jiraiya grinned at her, and gave her a thumbs up. Hinata slowly smiled. Maybe since he was so nice, she would show him some of her own favourite hiding spots. Slowly, the unusual pair drew closer together, and began making sinister plots regarding the stalking of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto shivered, and hoped he wasn't coming down with a cold.

* * *

><p>Reviewing is good! If I'm doing something bad and you review, and I will know what is wrong! If I'm doing well, review and tell me what's good so I can do it again with later chapters! Anyway, please tell me what you think of the fight scene between Itachi and Madara. I was really stuck there for awhile, and I didn't really know how to write it properly!<p>

Anyway I'm off to sleep. It's like 4 30 in the morning...


	6. The Forbidden Scroll Incident

AN: Ok, I'm sorry I took longer than usual to get this out. I was insanely busy. School started. I had a couple of orientation camps, etc... Oh and let's not forget I went to the hospital and had a tube shoved up my ass. Their diagnosis? Nothing was wrong. God that's irritating. This is the reason why I haven't been answering your reviews as well. But you guys don't really care do you? You just want to read this chapter. But anyway now that school has started don't expect quick updates anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Drops of water glistened on Naruto's body as he stepped out of the shower, ready for his big day. Yes, today was the day he would finally take the test to become a genin! Jiraiya and Akane were both confused as to why Naruto was so happy about it. After all, he had long since surpassed the level of a genin. If they had to guess, his strength rivalled that of a high level chunin or a low level jonin. They were right, but Naruto felt good that he would soon officially become a step closer to his dream of being the Hokage. After the day of the Uchiha Massacre, he had changed. He was still the same old Naruto who longed to become the Hokage and to keep his promises. However, he was now more serious and determined then he had been as a child.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The people of Konoha were confused and enraged by the slaughter of the Uchiha. They rambled along in life for awhile, unsure of what to do. Some blamed Naruto, as he was the one who contained Akane. The Third Hokage soon set things to right. He cursed Uchiha Itachi in front of his people. He gave them a whole speech that no doubt was extremely motivational and inspiring. Soon, the people of Konoha resumed their daily businesses, as if nothing had occurred_

_As far as Naruto was concerned though, the Hokage had missed out the involvement of the man in the spiral mask. Naruto tried to tell the old man that Itachi wasn't evil, and that he had felt no evil in him. However, the second he said that, the Hokage refused to talk to him anymore about the subject. Naruto couldn't even get a word in about the man in the spiral mask! So he swore he would get stronger…_

_Once training with Jiraiya commenced, Jiraiya immediately noticed Naruto's skill with his strange Taijutsu. After asking Naruto who had taught it to him, Naruto said that he had made it himself. Jiraiya was amazed, and helped Naruto develop it. Over the years, Naruto's form of Taijutsu became very useful, unpredictable, and potent. Secretly, he decided to call it the Genkotsu no Kitsune. (Fist of the Fox) to honour Akane. She was pleased, even if she did not admit it._

_In the first year of his studies, Naruto saw Jiraiya writing and arranging seals. Whilst he himself thought it would be boring, he remembered his promise to free Akane from her seal. Thus, he tried his best to digest and learn sealing. He took to it like a fish in water, even if he hated it at first. Once Naruto learned how to make explosives though, Jiraiya was eventually forced to keep all his ink and pens hidden. Naruto managed to experiment with seals occasionally. Although he almost lost an arm once (a story for another time), he managed to successfully create an array of seals for his use._

_At the age of nine, Naruto grew increasingly worried that he may not be able to pass the Academy's exam because of the Bunshins he would be forced to create. After 6 months of practising with no success, Akane finally lost it and told Naruto to tell Jiraiya his problem. Once Jiraiya saw the difficulty Naruto had creating a Bunshin, Jiraiya taught Naruto the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It had only taken Naruto an hour to learn it._

_Training to achieve the Rasengan was no easy feat. A drunken ninja had called Naruto the Kyuubi and tried to stab him. Jiraiya was present, and easily defeated the ninja with the Rasengan. When asked, Jiraiya refused to teach it to Naruto._

"_You aren't old enough to learn it yet. It's an A-Rank ninjutsu, and you're only ten! Instead of teaching you the Rasengan, I'll find out about your Chakra nature and teach you a couple of easy jutsu for your nature!"_

_Learning the leaf cutting exercise was not really difficult, simply time consuming. Jiraiya had told Naruto that before learning how to use wind, he had to learn how to walk up trees. With only his feet. After a week of particularly nasty falls and bruises, he moved on to the next stage. Getting wet. Finally, it took him a whole month to manage cutting the leaves. Naruto got through his exercises though and learned how to make his weapons cut through almost anything, and the Fuuton Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_

_Whilst learning the Fuuton Daitoppa and channelling wind chakra into weapons was really fun and interesting, Naruto was desperate for an A-ranked Jutsu of his own. Akane, who had better awareness and insight than Naruto, managed to explain the Rasengan as a sphere of rotating chakra. Naruto didn't know what was so difficult about that, until he actually tried to do it. After a year of attempting to master the Rasengan, Naruto finally did it with the help of a shadow clone. He may have mastered it faster, but he couldn't let Jiraiya spot him using it. Naruto wanted to surprise his mentor when Jiraiya did decide to teach him. He continued to train with the Rasengan, and a month before the genin exams, he managed to form a one-handed Rasengan. That day, Naruto ate Ramen like there was no tomorrow. Akane was similarly pleased. It was the first time she managed to teach Naruto a Ninjutsu, even if it was ripped off from an old pervert!_

Naruto smiled as he stepped out of his small apartment, ready to ace the genin exams. Or so he thought…

* * *

><p>Naruto had easily gotten a hundred percent for the accuracy test. It was, after all, the easiest test to pass. Simply throw a couple of kunai and shuriken to the target. More than three quarters of the ninja-wannabes got the highest possible score. (I know that in many fanfics people like to say that Naruto got the highest score in the accuracy test but really, let's be reasonable. Name me a SINGLE TIME any ninja has missed with a kunai and shuriken when the target wasn't moving dodging)

That, however, wasn't the real challenge. The taijutsu course was graded individually by a random instructor. Most of the teachers did not want Naruto to pass. Enough said. However, Naruto had a trick up his sleeve. The teacher that would grade Naruto would be decided by drawing names out of a container. A shadow clone, henged into the shape of an insect was in that container. It would ensure that Iruka would be the one to draw Naruto's name.

Sure enough, Naruto passed the test with flying colours. Iruka beamed at him.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto! You are destined to become a great ninja one day! At this rate becoming a Hokage isn't a dream!" Iruka was full of praise.

"Hehe." Naruto was ecstatic to be praised by his favourite teacher.

Iruka bent down towards Naruto's ear and began to whisper. "I hear that one of the three Sannin Jiraiya trains with you occasionally right?"

Naruto nodded, confused as to where the conversation was going.

"Please Naruto… Help me get an autograph from him!" said Iruka as he looked around and passed a book to Naruto in a discreet manner.

'_Please smack him once for me Naruto.'_ An irate Akane growled in his head.

'_No! Iruka-sensei's nice! Besides, you know that most people in Konoha read it, and I don't smack them!' _Naruto really did not want to smack his favourite teacher, especially since this was to be his graduation day.

'_Fine…'_ Akane conceded. Naruto grinned.

"Sure Iruka-sensei! I'll be happy to." Iruka smiled and clapped Naruto on the back.

"I always knew I could count on you Naruto!"

* * *

><p>The highest scorers for the Taijutsu exam were Naruto and Sasuke. They were tied. Both had scored an extremely high mark. Of course, neither score was close to the <em>passionate <em>Taijutsu focused genin who had passed last year (Rock Lee), but they were still pretty good.

The only real trouble Naruto had came fifteen minutes later, in the form of the Bunshin.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried out, as he forms a familiar t-shaped seal. In a poof of smoke, 3 identical and solid copies of Naruto stood. They were identical in every way, and Iruka was extremely impressed.

"Well done Naruto! The Kage Bunshin is an extremely impressive jutsu for you to be using! Good job! I can now proudly proclaim that you have passed the…"

Mizuki gave a small cough, interrupting Iruka's jubilant congratulations. "Naruto-kun. Can you do the Bunshin no Jutsu? The normal one."

In Naruto, Akane growled, full of contempt. She did not like where this was going. Malicious intent poured from that teacher in enormous proportions. There was no hiding the hate he held for Akane's container. She did not like that one bit. Over the years she had spent together with Naruto, she had grown quite fond of him. She hated it when other people held prejudice against Naruto simply because he was her jailor.

'_It's ok Akane-chan. Don't get angry just because Mizuki doesn't like me. He isn't worth it.'_

'_What? I wasn't angry. I wouldn't get angry over such a trivial matter!'_ Naruto sighed. He didn't understand why Akane hated him so much…

Akane currently sported a red face. As if she would care so much about a mere mortal, even if he was her vessel! She was the Queen of all Bijuu dammit!

Oblivious to Akane's tsundere tendencies, Mizuki tapped his foot, impatient. "Well?"

Naruto scowled. "No. But I can make many Kage Bunshins and-"

"Our syllabus states that if you can't do the Bunshin no Jutsu, you will not be allowed to become a genin." Mizuki interrupted. At this statement, Iruka and Naruto simultaneously leapt to their feet.

"Mizuki-san! That's a bit harsh!"

"Sensei! That's not fair!"

Mizuki raised a hand, and smirked. "I don't know about harsh or fair, but this issue has to be clarified with the Hokage. The Hokage must decide whether or not Naruto should be allowed to become a genin"

Naruto sighed. The Hokage had nothing against him. If the Hokage was asked about this matter, he would definitely be allowed to become a genin. However, Naruto still couldn't allow his guard to drop. After all, Mizuki was still out to get him.

Iruka smiled. He was afraid for awhile, but the Hokage and Naruto were on friendly terms. Naruto would definitely be allowed to become a genin, if that was all that Mizuki wanted.

Akane, however, was suspicious. Mizuki may have been an idiot, but he had been out to get Naruto for years. He knew that the Hokage would definitely allow Naruto to become a genin. So what was he up to?

'_Be careful Naruto. I don't trust that Mizuki. Not one bit.' _

'_Awwww. So you DO care!'_ Naruto was ecstatic.

'_Shu- shu- SHUT UP!'_ Akane was as red as a tomato. Like hell she would care about this mortal! Sulking, she retreated back into the deep recesses of Naruto's mind

'_Akane-chan? Akane-chan? I was joking. Please don't be mad.'_

Naruto was ignored. Shrugging, Naruto decided to head to his favourite store, Ichiraku's Ramen to celebrate what he thought was his victory.

* * *

><p>"EH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FAIL?" Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. Why? This should have been his big day, a day to celebrate. Yet he had failed? Why?<p>

"Exactly what I said. You, Uzumaki Naruto has failed his Genin exams." Mizuki was a very good liar. The Hokage had, in fact, given his full approval. Naruto was now officially a ninja of Konoha. But Naruto didn't know that.

"That's impossible!" Naruto was in shock. He should have passed! Why? Why? Why?

'_It IS impossible. Mizuki is lying. Calm down Naruto. A ninja should learn to see underneath the underneath.'_ Akane's words of wisdom resounded throughout Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath and calmed down.

'_Good. Take deep breaths. That's right Naruto. Mizuki is a rotten no-good liar. Play along, and see what exactly he wants.' _ Naruto nodded his head. As always, Akane was right. He really didn't know what he would do without her.

'_Thanks Akane. You're the best. I'll play along and then I'll expose Mizuki as the evil bastard he is!'_ Akane smiled.

"It IS possible. However, Naruto, you still have a chance to redeem yourself. The Hokage has, against my will, set up a make-up test for you. Should you pass, you will become a genin. You are to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's Tower. Bring it to me, and you pass."

Pretending to fall for Mizuki's lie, Naruto shouted, "That's impossible! How am I supposed to sneak into the Hokage's Tower and steal THE Forbidden Scroll?"

Mizuki smirked. "That's your problem. Not mine." Turning around, he left. It was a win-win situation. If Naruto was caught, the damn Fox would be disgraced and thrown out of Konoha. If he did steal the scroll, Mizuki would take it, and kill the Jinchuuriki. Naruto had fallen for his trap, hook, line, and sinker.

'_Hey, Akane-chan, you think he believed I fell for his lie?'_

'_Yes Naruto. He believed you, hook, line and sinker. Let's go and plot Mizuki's untimely demise now.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto raced from tree to tree, with a scroll on his back, seemingly wild and panicked. The key word being seemingly. He was putting on an act for Mizuki, who was waiting at their agreed meeting place. The Hokage had been alerted to Mizuki's plan (by Naruto), and Naruto was leading his ANBU to Mizuki. If all went according to plan, Mizuki would be locked up in jail for a very long time.<p>

Naruto though, had another plan. He had noticed a few things about the Kage Bunshin during the many years he had used it. One attribute of the Kage Bunshin is that memories are transferred once the Kage Bunshin was dispelled. Another attribute that other people tended not to notice (because it is SO obvious), is that items the user of the Kage Bunshin is touching is copied as well. If this was not the case, every Kage Bunshin he created would be naked.

The second Naruto received the Forbidden Scroll, he discreetly created a shadow clone and had it go elsewhere in the forest to learn one jutsu from it. He was about to capture a criminal! Surely he deserved a tiny reward. Akane approved.

'_You, my young vessel, are LEARNING. It seems my tutelage has not gone in vain'_ Akane may not have been a cold blooded killer, but she was still a trickster at heart. All Kitsune were.

"There you are Naruto. I must say that I'm surprised you managed to steal the Forbidden Scroll. But that doesn't matter. Hand me the scroll!" Mizuki leaped off the tree he was sitting on, and appeared before Naruto.

In response, all Naruto did was to stick out his tongue and shout out. "This is him Inu (Dog) –san. You can arrest him now!"

An ANBU with a dog mask stepped out of the shadows behind Mizuki and held a kunai to his neck. It was over in an instant. Gripping Mizuki and preventing his escape, the ANBU began to guide Mizuki out of the area. Mizuki was enraged.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU DEMON!" Naruto simply leaned back against a tree and yawned.

'_How was that Akane-chan? Do I look cool?'_ Naruto felt cool at least. He wanted to look the part.

'_Ummm… I guess…' _Akane sweat dropped.

Mizuki would have none of it. "I'll tell you the truth demon! You are really the-"

Instantly, the ANBU knocked Mizuki on his head, rendering him unconscious. Picking the rogue ninja up, and placing him on his shoulder, he immediately disappeared. Naruto was left alone with only Akane for company. Naruto shrugged, and went back home. Teams would be decided tomorrow, and he couldn't wait to see what team he would be on!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Perverts are Everywhere<strong>

"You mean Mizuki was telling me the truth when he said I failed?" Naruto was aghast that the Hokage was not allowing him to become a genin.

"I'm sorry Naruto. If I allow you to pass other parents will accuse me of favouritism. While the Kage Bunshin is impressive, you must know the Bunshin no Jutsu." The Hokage was really unhappy that he couldn't let Naruto pass, but he had no choice.

"What if I impress you with a really powerful jutsu?" Naruto was desperate to become a Genin. He would do anything! Anything!

The Hokage narrowed his eyes. He was pretty sure that Naruto would have no jutsu that would really impress him. He knew almost every jutsu created! Naruto wouldn't pass.

"If, and only if you can impress me."

Naruto grinned. "You'll be impressed alright. Oiroke no Jutsu! (Sexy no Jutsu)"

Blood from the Hokage's nose flew everywhere. The old Hokage collapsed to his knees, holding a hand to his nose. He blushed. This was more than he had expected, but he wasn't going down yet!

"No, Naruto that isn't enou-"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Haremu no Jutsu! (Harem no Jutsu)"

The Hokage found himself in paradise. "YES!", he screamed before passing out with a blissful look on his face.

Naruto sweat dropped. He dived into his mindscape, about to relay the good news to Akane.

"I swear Akane-chan, perverts are EVERYWHERE. Wait, what are you doing? Why are you marching towards me with that scary look on your face? NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! ARGH! IM SORRY!"

* * *

><p>The results of the poll. Naruto Shino/ Hinata Teacher: Kurenai.

I closed the poll early sinceI had missions to plan for them and etc. Basically it changed how my whole story was gonna flow. And that's it for today.


End file.
